1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for effectuating dynamic selection and presentation of questions during presentation of related content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaching a user during presentation of content to the user is an effective means in helping the user to understand a topic that needs to be understood by the user. Such coaching can relate to different and varying topics such as health care and education, and be used to facilitate e-learning. The content for coaching may be in the form of a video, text, audio and/or other forms.